In the horizontal run-through utility and service system illustrated and described in Bobrick U.S. Pat. No. 3,354,301, elongated lighting fixtures are shown as positioned on either side of a central curtain track, to provide illumination on either side of a central curtain to permit the division of a room into two private areas with identical overhead lighting. No provision is suggested in the Bobrick arrangement for a travelling reading and examination light.
One of the objects of this invention is to provide, in a horizontal run-through type system, low-profile lighting fixtures with improved means for providing low brightness down lighting and higher brightness side lighting.
Another object is to provide, in a horizontal run-through system, either one or a pair of lengthwise travelling reading-examination light-carrying booms mounted at their upper ends for rotation and adapted to be self-supporting within a wide arc.
Still another object is to provide such a system in which an improved reading-examination lamp is mounted on the outer end of the telescoping boom, and so constructed as to permit two levels of illumination from a single light source.
Other objects will become apparent to those skilled in the art in the light of the following description and accompanying drawings.